Fire Alarms
by banovice
Summary: "But when a cute little blond boy with bright young eyes that you've been secretly admiring throughout your friendship gives you an animated, exhilarating look while he explains his next recipe for bold, guilty pleasure triggering deed in which the main ingredient screamed you and only you, who could resist?" Pudd, a song inspired one shot.


**A/N: I've been reading stuff here for a while and it seems like Dougie being all innocent and sensitive is a thing. So here's something a bit different from that. Based on the third verse of Fire Alarms by Ed Sheeran. that gives the plot away though. thanks for the support on BH&S, this is for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Only the miracle of life could create such characters. Imagination comes a close second though.**

Fire Alarms

Harry was being dragged along by a very sneaky Dougie along the corridors of the quiet exterior of the small school in Essex. The dull, oblivious chatter of students inside classrooms continued on as usual whilst Harry and Dougie swiftly bypassed countless classrooms, one after another.

"Come on Harry, this won't be worth anything if we don't go faster!" Dougie whispered, continuing to move his head left and right, making sure there would not be any teachers to ruin whatever they were going to do.

Harry immediately thought it was a stupid decision when he heard of the plan - going around the school, looking for the perfect place to not get caught. Dougie had not even specified what they were going to do once they got there. His plans were always venturesome, not planned out enough to be called safe. But the slight crevice of possibility of his plan working was always enough to pull in whoever was lucky enough to have Dougie invite them to one of his extraordinary adventures.

Harry had done this plenty of times with his previous partners and friends, and he knew that Dougie's method of sneaking out of classes would not meet any of his personal criteria on how to dodge classes by a mile.

But when a cute little blond boy with bright young eyes that you've been secretly admiring throughout your friendship gives you an animated, exhilarating look while he explains his next recipe for bold, guilty pleasure triggering deed in which the main ingredient screamed you and only you, who could resist? No one! Not one person, everyone who would get the rare chance would take it and buckle up for the ride. At least that's what Harry was trying to convince himself.

Because right after Dougie explained his simple yet brilliant plan, Harry said yes without any hesitation. He knew that chaos would ensue, but who cares? The guy he likes just asked him to go on one of his rare, well known adventures! Who could resist?

"Harry? Harrrrrry? Oh Harrrry!" Dougie smirked in a teasing tone.

"What? Oh sorry... yes Dougie?" He stuttered, just waking up from the strange place between thoughts and reality.

"Well... What do you think?" Dougie exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and walking around the dusky, rather cramped space he managed to get them in.

Harry's eyes just made it out to be the storage room of Ms. Conway's drama classroom. The room was stacked with miscellaneous objects and costumes, ranging from crazy tight gold board shorts from our old production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show to prop guns used in supposedly this year's production of Les Mis.

Dougie was leaning against a small empty space on the visibly white wall of the room, next to the small window, shining a crack of daylight, shaped by dusty old objects blocking the light's path. This made the light that hit Dougie's face come in patches, so some of his features were lit but not all. And he looked like the happiest boy in the world.

"How'd you get us in here? I thought Ms. Conway was teaching this period." Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the light shapes casted onto Dougie's tanned skin, going off to daydream a little.

"It was one of the trickiest things ever, especially since I have such a dazed and confused partner in crime to work with." Dougie smiled smugly, holding his hand out in front of Harry's face, clicking a finger. Harry flinched, then lifted the side of his mouth into a smile once he saw Dougie's unsuccessful attempt to hide giggles. The chipped wooden floorboards creaked a little as he walked and leant on the wall next to Dougie, giving him a smile.

"So what are we going to do now, Dougs?" Harry murmured, his finger tracing patterns on the side of Dougie's arm.

"Well since I did such a good job dragging you here without getting caught, I think you should should decide." Dougie whispered, watching Harry's fingers move against his skin.

Dougie walked to face Harry, entranced by the same light patterns Harry was interested in, but now on Harry's face.

"Dougie... Why did you want to do this in the first place?" Harry tentatively asked, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Because... I thought it would be good to spend more time together. You were really busy, and I couldn't seem to catch your attention. I wanted to spend more time with you Harry, and it's hard, you being a year above me. I guess this plan seemed the most ambitious, that's all." Dougie whispered, suddenly very interested in the wooden floorboards under his feet. "I thought you were ignoring me.".

"Oh Dougie." Harry sighed as he pulled him in for a comforting hug. "I would never do that. I'm sorry if it came across that way." He mumbled into Dougie's shoulder. Dougie put his face in Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He squeezed him even tighter then let go, facing Harry.

"So you love me then?" He asked, a sly smirk threatening to take over his face. Harry chuckled as he leant against the wall. looking at Dougie.

"Never stopped, never will." Dougie let the smirk plant itself on his face and ran over to kiss him.

The energy exchanged between the two could be used to light up the dusty storage room. The boys' movements were gentle but passionate, Harry cupping Dougie's jaw with his hands while Dougie ran his fingers through Harry's short brown hair. A few tears were shed by both of the boys but they continued on anyway, as the only thing on their minds was on the kiss.

Then Dougie decided to take that extra step further. He slowly pushed Harry towards the wall so that he was leaning against it, not breaking the kiss. This caused Harry to slam his hands lightly on the wall.

Then suddenly, the sudden blast of sound erupted around the whole school, scaring the whole student and teacher body from there classes, including the two boys from their intimate moment. The sound was loud and continuous, resembling a school bell but up a few decibels. It was the one signal every student wanted to hear at school. Fire alarm.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dougie shouted, jumping up in the air like a cartoon character in a slapstick comedy.

Harry quickly clamped his hand over Dougie's mouth, his mouth wide open. "Shut up! If you don't they're going to find us!" He whispered harshly.

A moment of sheer nothing occurred, which made the two just look into each other's eyes as the alarm kept ringing. They both stood in front of each other, listening to the panicking students and staff outside in the corridors. "Want to risk getting caught and bolt out of here?" Dougie asked after a minute or two flew by. Harry shrugged, cutting off the conversation quickly. He did not give much thought into getting caught, as it had happened a few times to him before.

After just a few minutes, the alarm was still ringing. Harry was struggling not to moan about it. Dougie's eyes were frightened as he took in what Harry had said earlier. Harry could see them dance around the packed room, checking every crevice, nook and cranny for an sign of them being watched. His expression made Harry smile, as he gave Dougie a little peck on the lips. Dougie returned the smile but continued to look around until he stopped, just staring at one part of the wall.

"Uh... Harry?" Dougie gulped, keeping his eyes on that one part of the cheap whitewash coated wall.

"What is it Doug?" Harry remarked, letting his curiosity get the best of him by turning around to see what Dougie had laid his eyes upon. And to be honest, he completely regretted that decision once he saw what had caught Dougie's attention. There, sitting on the wall, was a broken fire alarm.

"I've become impotent." Dougie stated, looking up at the most bewildered face he had ever seen.

"Shit what are we going to do?!" Harry whispered, fear visible in his eyes.

"I don't know! Didn't you hear what I just said? This is an impotent man!" Dougie hissed, gesturing at his body when he talked about being impotent.

"Shhh! I heard someone!" Harry hissed back, covering Dougie's blabbering mouth once again.

Dougie removed Harry's hand from his mouth and murmured "Well then you talking doesn't make it much quieter does it?"

"Shut up or I'll put my hand back on your mouth again.".

The boys both spun their heads around the creak from the door. They clung onto each other rather tightly, trying not to make a single sound. They could hear chatter, small talk between what sounded like two boys their age. The door opened, letting a crack of light to reveal two young boys.

"Dougie? Harry? Oh my god!" There, standing in front of them, was the other half of their reckless school of friends, Tom and Danny.

"Hah! I knew it! You two definitely had something going on!" Tom yelled, putting an arm on confused Danny and putting his head on it. It was then, and only then when Dougie and Harry realized how close to each other they were. The had their arms around each other, with Dougie's head protectively under Harry's chin. That, without a doubt, screamed 'in an relationship'.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Dougie asked, trying to keep his eyes of a still laughing Tom.

"Well Tom's a prefect, and the school found out that the fire alarm was used when there was no actual fire so they sent the prefects to go catch the culprit." Danny shrugged, ignoring the giggling man on his shoulder.

"You're a prefect?" Harry inquired, moving away from Dougie a little.

"Nah, I just happened to walk past Tom, he wanted someone to come with so I volunteered.". Tom let out one deep breath just as Danny finished speaking. He looked around to notice the broken fire alarm.

"So, you guys did that?" Tom asked, pointing at the gap in the wall.

"Uh... yeah. But please don't tell." Harry mumbled unconvincingly.

"Alright, but you know how much teasing will come with me not telling right?" Tom chuckled, walking over to inspect the broken piece of equipment.

"Yeah, we'll take it." Dougie said under his breath, reaching out a hand to stroke his blond hair.

"Hah! That means my assumption is correct!" Tom rejoiced, doing a little jump in the air.

"Oh! You guys are going out!" Danny exclaimed, his dopey grin on his face. The rest of the boys laughed, without a care in the world at the most muddled friend they had. And they never did stop laughing, until they were caught out by a teacher and sent to the headmaster Mr. Russet for 'disrupting classes'. But no bothers were given, as they had just made a memory to last a lifetime.

End

**A/N: Threw in a little reference in there from a comedy duo I love named Jack & Dean, who also happen to be Carrie's (Tom's sister) friends. It is from the video "The Stairs", let me know if you find it! Yeah that's it, hope you liked whatever that was. Who knew how much inspiration you could get from just a verse of a song. well then, goodbye~**


End file.
